midsomermurdersfandomcom-20200215-history
Blue Herrings
Blue Herrings is the second episode of the third series of the popular ITV crime drama Midsomer Murders and originally aired on 22nd January 2000. Synopsis While taking a week off to move into their new home, DCI Barnaby takes time to visit his aunt, Alice Bly, who is staying at a local convalescent home for a few weeks. She tells him that a resident died there the previous evening and at least one other resident believes it was murder. When the home's administrator tells Barnaby that residents' personal effects are going missing, he gets DS Troy to look into the goings on at the manor. When a second resident is found dead soon after, Barnaby begins to suspect that something is amiss. Plot Cast *John Nettles as DCI Tom Barnaby *Daniel Casey as Sgt. Gavin Troy *Jane Wymark as Joyce Barnaby *Laura Howard as Cully Barnaby *Phyllis Calvert as Alice Bly *Nigel Davenport as William Smithers *Geoffrey Bayldon as Arthur Prewitt *Mary Wimbush as George Watson *Gudrun Ure as Celia Armstrong *Angela Down as Pru Bennett *Colin Tierney as Mungo Mortimer *Clive Wood as Dr. Clive Warnford *Deborah Findlay as Hilary Richards *Carolyn Pickles as Sister Lovelace *Miranda Kingsley as Nurse Bartlett *Mali Harries as Nurse O'Casey *Sam Beazley as Cyril Toft *Matyelok Gibbs as Muriel Harrap *Georgine Anderson as Madge Fielding *Daphne Goddard as Miss Laybourne *Arthur Cox as Landlord *Cyril Shaps as Jeweller *Caroline John as Florist *Sarah Ball as Shop Assistant *Katherine Tozer as Hotel Receptionist *David Killick as Waiter *Richard Dee-Roberts as Police officer (uncredited) Galleries Body Count Mrs-mortimer.jpg|Mrs. Mortimer Died of natural causes several weeks prior to the events of the episode. muriel-harrap.jpg|Muriel Harrap Found dead in the elevator. Said to be natural causes. madge-fielding.jpg|Madge Fielding Fell dead while being surprised by an intruder in her room. celia-armstrong.jpg|Celia Armstrong Smothered with a pillow while she was sleeping. Supporting Cast alice-bly.jpg|Alice Bly william-smithers.jpg|William Smithers arthur-prewitt.jpg|Arthur Prewitt george-watson.jpg|George Watson pru-bennett.jpg|Pru Bennett mungo-mortimer.jpg|Mungo Mortimer clive-warnford.jpg|Dr. Clive Wanford hilary-richards.jpg|Hilary Richards sister-lovelace.jpg|Sister Lovelace nurse-bartlett.jpg|Nurse Bartlett nurse-o'casey.jpg|Nurse O'Casey cyril-toft.jpg|Cyril Toft miss-laybourne.jpg|Miss Laybourne Episode Images blue-herrings-07.jpg blue-herrings-01.jpg blue-herrings-02.jpg blue-herrings-03.jpg blue-herrings-04.jpg blue-herrings-05.jpg blue-herrings-06.jpg Video Notes *As Tom Barnaby suggests at the end of the episode and John Nettles said in the video above, this was the first episode of the series to have no murder in it. There is a kind of murder, that of Celia Armstrong, but it's a mercy murder, the victim would have died anyway. The second episode in this situation is Habeas Corpus. *This episode states that Barnaby's mother had died a 'few years' prior to the main events of the story. The following actors and actresses who appeared in this episode have also appeared in the following episodes *Cyril Shaps - Strangler's Wood *Richard Dee-Roberts - Dead Man's Eleven and Death of a Stranger *Angela Down - The Creeper *Clive Wood - Secrets and Spies and Wild Harvest *Deborah Findlay - Murder by Magic *Carolyn Pickles - The Made-to-Measure Murders *Georgine Anderson - Dance with the Dead *Sarah Ball - The Straw Woman